I Surrender
by liisous
Summary: At the Heathman Hotel, the day after Ana got drunk and Christian picked her up. Plot twist!


A little twist on how the day after Ana's first drunk night out went. This idea popped up in my head last night when I was re-reading Fifty Shades and it's been stuck with me since, so I just had to write this. Enjoy :)

**Disclaimer: **All rights are reserved to E.L James. I don't own anything. (However, I wish I did own Christian Grey.)

* * *

_Here I am  
__Surrendering all_  
_Find me here_  
_I'm desperate for you_

_I want to know you more_  
_Lord have your way in me_

_I surrender_

"Sit down", he commands and point to the chairs. I walk through the room and sit down in front of him. The table is full of food.

"I didn't know what you liked so I ordered a little of everything." He's smiling a little.

"That's kind of you," I say quietly as my stomach rumbles from lack of food.

I grab a couple of pancakes with cyrup, scrambled eggs and bacom. From the corner of my eyes, I can see Christian is holding back a smile.

"Tea?" he asks.

"Yes please."

He hands me the pot of water and a plate with the tea bag on it - Twinings English Breakfast Tea. I gasp, he remembers how I drink my tea.

"Your hair is wet." Christian says, his tone suggest he doesn't like that.

"I couldn't find the hair dryer." I reply shyly.

"Thanks for the clothes," I say, changing the subject.

"My pleasure, Anastasia. That color suits you."

My face turns red as I stare down at the table.

"You should really learn how to take a compliment without flushing."

"I should repay you for the clothes." I say, regretting it immediately. He stare at me like I insulted him. "You've already given me the books. Not that I can accept those, of course. But the clothes.. I'd really like to repay you for them." I smile.

"Trust me, Anastasia, I can afford."

"That's not the point. Why are you buying me clothes?"

"Because I can," he says. His eyes sparkles.

"That doesn't mean you should," I say quietly. His eyebrows shoot up high as he looks at me with his sparkling eyes. I suddenly get a feeling that we're talking about something comletely different, but I can't say what exactly."

"Why did you send those books to me, anyways?"

His eyes become even more intense as he continue to stare at me. My mouth goes dry.

"When you almost got hit by that cyclist - and I was holding you and you looked up at me with that 'kiss me, kiss me'-look.. I felt like I owed you an apology and a warning." He lifts his hand and bury his fingers n his hair. "I'm not exactly the kind of guy who comes with flowers and chocolate.. romance isn't my thing. I have completely different interests. You should probably stay clear of me." His eyes closes, as if in defeat. "But there's something special with you, and I find it hard to stay away. I guess you already know that."

I'm suddenly not hungry any more. He just said he's having a hard time staying away from me.

"Then don't," I whisper.

I hear his sharp inhale, "You don't know what you're saying."

"Then tell me." I urge him.

We just look at eachother for a while, neither of us moving.

"So you're not living in celibacy then?"

His eyes light up.

"No, Anastasia, I'm not living in celibacy." My face turns red. I can't really believe I said that out loud. Shit.

"What's your plans for the next few days?" He asks, out earlier subject dropped.

"I'm working today. From twelve." I panic, "What time is it?"

"It's just after ten. You've got plenty of time. What about tomorrow? His elbows are on the table, his chin leaning against his fingers.

"Kate and I are going to start packing. We're moving to Seattle next Saturday and I'm working at Clayton's all week."

"Do you already have somewhere to live in Seattle?

"Yes."

"Where?"

"I can't remember the address," I tell him, "It's somewhere near Pike Market Place."

"That's not far from where I live," he smiles, "What are you going to do in Seattle?"

What's up with the 100 questions?

"I've applied for a few intern ships. I'm still waiting to hear from them."

"Did you apply at me company, like I suggested?"

_Of course not. _"No."

"What's wrong with us?"

"The company or you?" I tease.

"Are you smirking at me, miss Steele?" He cocks his head to the side. I believe this is what he looks like when he's amused, but I'm not sure. I flush and look down at what's left of my food. I can't look him in the eyes when he talks to me like that.

"I'd like to bite that lip," his voice is harsch.

I flinch a little. I wasn't even aware that I was biting my lip. Shit, my whole body is shaking and he hasn't even touched me yet.

"Why don't you?" I challenge him.

"Because I won't touch you, Anastasia. Not until you've given me a written permission to do so." A smile is hidden on his lips.

_What?_

I stand up suddenly. I hold his gaze as I walk over to him. His smile has disappeared and is replaced by a thin line, his eyes looks surprised though.

I stop in front of him, my mind has caught up with my actions is screaming at me.

Slowly, hesitantly, I sit down on his lap. I rest one of my hands on his upper arm and one in his hair. He's staring at me with wide eyes.

I inhale sharply, my eyes shift from his eyes to his lips.

_I won't touch you Anastasia. _His words echo in my head. This can go terribly wrong or amazingly good, I think.

Slowly, I lean towards him, our lips are millimeters from touching. I can feel his breath on my lips, his eyes staring at me. His hands are still on either side of him. He has made no move to touch me.

I sigh, before pushing my head forward, our lips touching. I moan, putting a little more force behind it. I can practically see fireworks behind my eyes.

"Ana," Christian says. He push me away a little, "Ana, stop. You're not.."

I look down between us, frowning a little. The pang of rejection hits me hard.

I hurry out of his lap, dodging his hand that's trying to pull me back toward him.

_I have to get out of here, _I tell myself.

"Ana," Christian says. He's going after me as I walk through the room, trying to find my things.

Tears prickle behind my eyes. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry. _I repeat the mantra over and over again.

His hand grasp my arm, holding me still. His whole behaviour has changed.

As if I've been burned, I wriggle out of his hold and run for the door.

_He doesn't want you, _my subconscious tell me.

_He said he found it hard to stay away. _I whisper back at her.

_Why don't he want to kiss me? _I ask myself. How could I be so wrong?

Pushing the button to the elevator, I wait. I see Christian coming out of the door in the corner of my eyes. He's walking towards me, his mouth is set in a thin line. Just like before.

I beg the elevator to hurry up. The loud pling-sound startles me. When the doors open, I hurry inside and press the button for it to take me to the lobby floor. A few tears has leaked and is running down my cheeks. Angrily, I wipe them away.

I'm so stupid, I scold myself.

Just as the doors are about to close, one of Christian's hands stop the motion. Another pling is heard as the doors open again.

I can feel his eyes staring at me but I keep my head down, eyes fixated on the floor.

Suddenly, he grasp my chin and forces me to look at him. His eyes are sad, full of regret. His mouth opens a little and my eyes automatically moves to them. Those lips.

He's stroking my bottom lip, our eyes are still locked in a gaze.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork." Christian growls, pushing me against the wall. Both of my hands are locked in one of his hands, above my head. His hips are pushed against mine, locked between him and the wall. He pulls my head back, forcing me to look at him once again. Then his lips are on mine. I moan when he push his tongue into my mouth.

Slowly, our tongues are dancing with eachother in a slow, erotic dance and I never want to stop.

He grinds his hips against me and I can feel his erection pushing into me. I gasp. God, I want him. Here. Now.

Suddenly, all too soon, another pling is heard and the doors open, revealing we're at the bottom floor with the lobby.

Christian looks at me, wipes away the last of my tears and take me hand before guiding my out.

My head is spinning. The feeling of rejection have vanished.

"What is it with elevators?" He says, looking down at me from the corner of his eyes and smirks.

* * *

**Thoughts? **_Be kind & review :) _I appreciate all your thoughts, good and bad!

Song: Hillsong Live - I Surrender


End file.
